


紅腰

by LinkZ185



Category: TWICE (Band), satzu-Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkZ185/pseuds/LinkZ185
Summary: 靈感源自被我不斷拖延的古風文，就是寫到一半忽然被雷劈到似的想扯淡一篇也是有戲子的文，最後便生成這篇無厘頭的文。9的形象大抵是某張練習室圖，就是綁著馬尾酷酷的那張（對，那張圖就是那道雷）
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 3





	紅腰

風霜似刀，冬陽獨留一抹蒼黃。從車窗探頭看去，蕭索的大道只餘三兩行人踽踽獨行，飛鳴的孤雁不時悲慟，慨嘆世間只是虛寂幻夢。湊崎紗夏放眼靜觀這一切，心情陡然蒼茫。

她久違的踏足在北平的大地。自打十八歲那年，拜訪於京師行商的表姐已後，這方土地便成了舊夢。此番她特地前來，卻不是緬懷往事。她的表姐最近迎來弄瓦之喜，明兒便是孩子的滿月宴。作為表姨的她無論多忙碌，都得遠赴重洋趕來慶賀。參加完滿月宴之後，她又再遠赴朝鮮，為了家繼而遠離故土。

“紗夏，我們當真有好些年時間沒見面了。”平井桃用力拍著湊崎紗夏的肩膀。數年不見，她把頭髮梳了個瀏海，人看著也自信多了，但精神氣反倒少了些許。

湊崎紗夏垂眸瞥了一眼平井桃懷裏的孩子，眼睛渾圓，有神光。大抵坤澤的精神氣，都透過臍帶，跟著營養樞連到嬰孩身上。

是偉大的，亦是可悲的。

“抱抱孩子吧，紗夏。”

湊崎紗夏小心翼翼的接過出生不久的孩子。帶著奶味的嬰孩，渾身柔膩，仿佛稍為用力，小手便會“咯——”的折斷。

她輕輕拉扯著湊崎紗夏腰間的緋紅，宛如雛鳥“哼哼哈哈”的啼鳴著。

“お母さん——”

湊崎紗夏驀地打了個寒顫。

“お母さん——”

是她，是她！湊崎紗夏面色登時慘白，腦海忽然間浮現起那幕似曾相識的一幕：燭光浮動，紙拉門外人影綽綽。初生的小嬰孩趴在榻榻米上，嘴裏“依依啞啞——”不知道說著甚麼。軟軟糯糯的小手，狀若方煮好的年糕，小小的拉著她緋紅色的腰帶，一拉一扯的。

那個孩子就是華子，是湊崎紗夏的女兒。她生華子的時候不過才十九歲的光景，想想也是五年前的事了。當時懷了華子的消息可把湊崎老爺氣得倒嗆，畢竟她還沒有結婚，更重要的是華子的母親只是未出科班的童伶，無疑是狠狠丟了湊崎老爺的臉面。

可又怎麼辦呢？誰教她是真心的呢？她替女兒取作“華子”正是讓她不忘她母親是中國人。

她母親是未出科班的童伶，名喚周子瑜。周子瑜長得清癯俊秀，如瀑青絲隨意的用繩索綁了個馬尾，獨留幾縷遮擋半邊，看著狂傲而野性。可張嘴説的卻非尖索刻毒的京片子，反倒是軟紅熟土般的吳儂軟語：“我的故鄉在臺南，八歲那年……”她頓了頓，澄澈無塵的眸子不期然染上沉沉霧靄，“就入了科班。”

那時湊崎紗夏聽著，老覺得有些兒不太對勁，卻又説不出甚麼話來。她只得沉默撫著周子瑜的背脊，直挺挺的，仿同未曾彎曲過一般。方才十六的乾元雖則個頭比她高，可卻像小孩般把頭窩在湊崎紗夏懷裏，“姐姐”周子瑜忽然悶聲道：“若是我成了角兒，你不要再當下人了好麼？”

“啊？”

“成了角兒後，我把你的賣身契贖回來。接著，我們一起回臺南好麼？不要再留在北平了。”

湊崎紗夏當時並未曾想過，她當時跟周子瑜説的一切都是假的——甚麼湊崎表小姐的下女紗夏、甚麼賣了身隨主子探望平井小姐而來到北平、甚麼幼失恃怙……都是她瞎編作的。她只是輕輕吻上了周子瑜的唇，宛如舔舐糖果的小孩，一點、一點吻著周子瑜乾裂的唇瓣，“我答應你。”

她偶然曾想，倘若那時將這一切都説出來會否好過些。可她卻害怕——若是周子瑜知道的話，會不會不要她了？會不會生她的氣了？因為這一切都是假的……

腦海不自覺浮現起一方手帕。那天是平井桃的生辰，也不知道是誰出的主意，派人請些童伶到平井宅的小梨園演齣戲。湊崎紗夏本想著湊湊熱鬧沾些喜氣，不曾想竟然染了風寒、得留在房中好好休養……

“你怎麼了？”剛敲昏下女、換上衣服越窗而來，可翻身落地那刻竟直直的撞入周子瑜懷裏去。怕是剛下的臺，身子熱氣微冒、額角鬢邊的汗珠，溝雜了妝粉的黑白，瞧那身衣服——倒不是文質彬彬的小生。

“那…那個…”陌生的氣息教湊崎紗夏怦然心動，臉色微紅的小心翼翼敲著周子瑜扶著她肩膀的指尖，説道：“能…能放開我嗎……？”

“噢，抱歉”方才十六歲的乾元分化未久，總是不太習慣自己是女子，更是個乾元。她鬆開了手，生怕被當作登徒子，急急的道：“我不是故意的…只…只是……”

“不，我沒有怪罪你的意思。”湊崎紗夏自懷裏取出一方手帕，踮起腳尖、細細擦拭著周子瑜不住湧現的汗水，問道：“你是來梨園子唱戲的童伶吧？”

“是的”周子瑜嚅囁：“我……我叫周子瑜。”

“你這是為何來到這裏了？這裏是我……湊崎小姐的房間。”

說到這裏，周子瑜的眉頭微蹙，看著宛同迷途小狗狗般，委屈巴巴的道：“我本想著去茅房的，怎知出來了便認不得道。”

“是嗎？”湊崎紗夏不由得“嗤”一聲的笑出來。她把手帕按置於周子瑜的掌心，拍了拍她的肩膀，道：“我帶你去梨園子好麼？”

“可你家小姐不會……”

“我家小姐仁慈得很，倒不會隨意罰人的。”

“那先謝謝姐姐了。”

誰知道這麼一次巧遇，便成了千千結呢？或許湊崎紗夏當初就該留在房間好好靜養，便能少了些事端。她低頭凝視著正拉扯著她腰帶的小嬰兒，柔柔捉住了她的手，道：“不能頑皮喔……”

華子……她的華子。

一陣酸楚苦澀如鯁在咽，卻又道不出、說不盡。她的華子也是老愛這麼玩著她的腰帶，仿佛是知道那是她母親唯二留給她的禮物。若是她能順利成長的話，大概現在會在旁邊、吵著鬧著要抱小妹妹。

“お母さん——”

也是個冬天，明明早晨也是好端端的。誰知中午時卻怎麼也不肯喝奶，即便是湊崎紗夏將她最愛的腰帶給了她，她也只是緊攥住“依依啞啞”不知道說著甚麼。現在想來，湊崎紗夏不得不悲嘆一聲——她真傻。若是她那時立馬將華子送去找南姐姐，華子便不會在晚上渾身燙得跟爐炭一般，夜半三更便去了。

她才半歲，連“お母さん”也不會說、連雛祭也沒過上、連她母親也沒有見著，怎麼就這麼去了呢？

媽媽的華子啊……

“紗夏，你沒事吧？”

平井桃甚是憂心的凝視著湊崎紗夏。這時湊崎紗夏方才發現，懷裏的小嬰孩那雙意外的倒映著她噙著淚的雙眼。她才驚覺自己竟爾陷了進回憶去，急忙將懷裏的孩子還給了平井桃，道：“桃姐姐，你還記得「福滿春」科班嗎？”

“記得，怎麼了？”平井桃詫異，“早些年白老師傅去了，之後那個科班就散了。”

“散了？！”湊崎紗夏驚呼，那記得平井桃懷裏還抱著個小嬰孩？那刻她只想知道——周子瑜怎麼了？她是隨之離去北平？還是她成了角兒？現在四處飄零而孑然一身？還是是不是溫香在懷而兒女承歡膝下？“桃姐姐，你知道周子瑜嗎？那個唱武生的。”

“周子瑜……”見平井桃眉頭緊蹙，似是在腦海不住思索這個名字，湊崎紗夏不由得心下一沉，暗忖：周子瑜怕是……

“是周老闆吧？沒想到紗夏你也聽過她呢！”

“周老闆？”

“是啊，那時興華閣門前的大水牌，周老闆的名字老擱在前頭，即使是謝老闆唱了這麼些年，都得排在她後頭呢。”說著說著，平井桃卻又不住搖頭嘆息道：“可惜她一年前便隱退了，你說她模樣這麼俊、又是個年輕的……”後頭平井桃說甚麼，湊崎紗夏也聽不見了。本該靜靜流敞的血液於肺腑內不住沸騰，倏然逆行直奔腦門，重重擊得她腦眼昏花。遭鮮血染紅的眸子內，天地一切全都化作血暈，血暈當中她仿佛看見了華子咧著嘴、朝她伸手求個擁抱，可當她指尖觸及華子之時卻是個空……

“紗夏姐姐”。

湊崎紗夏扭頭一看，赫然是周子瑜。卻見周子瑜懷裏抱著個小包，眉眼間重重積著的頽惓在與湊崎紗夏四目交接時隨風飄散。她一路小跑過來，湊崎紗夏注意到，與她粗陋的練功服截然不同的，她懷裏的小包縷綉金線，似是絹緞。

“子瑜……那是？”

周子瑜眸中閃著亮光，這自信的樣子湊崎紗夏只在戲臺上只見過，就是周子瑜唱著霸王、大將之時。可她眼角卻意外瞥見，她解開絹緞的手，卻抖動得宛同方學耍劍的小童伶。

“紗夏姐姐，你看看喜不喜歡……”

湊崎紗夏不禁倒抽一口涼氣……

那是緋紅色的腰帶，雲鶴落花的圖樣栩栩如生。極其華麗耀眼的金線緯紗上，浮光宛如流水般流轉不息。湊崎紗夏雙手微顫，輕輕的一摸……

是西陣織。湊崎紗夏心想。可西陣織的驚艷，卻又消不去湊崎紗夏心中的驚懼——誰都曉得西陣織的價錢，周子瑜……不會是做了甚麼不見得光的事兒，才湊夠了錢買來送給她？想到這個關節，她不由得厲聲喝道：“周子瑜！你是怎麼買得了這西陣織？！你究竟是做了甚麼？！”

“啊……紗夏姐姐……”

“周子瑜！”湊崎紗夏一把扯過周子瑜的手。“啪”的西陣織腰帶迅時墜落凡塵，揚起的塵土黯然蓋過了金光流轉。周子瑜連忙蹲下想撿回來，不曾想竟被湊崎紗夏撲倒地上。

“紗夏姐姐……”她直直盯著周子瑜的眸子，驚見怒氣騰升。她心中一凛——周子瑜多溫馴的小孩，怎麼現在這個樣子？！好不容易升揚的氣勢迅時壓了下去，她就像要討回主人歡心的小狗狗，小心翼翼的摸著周子瑜的臉龐，“子瑜……”

“你是要跟你家小姐回日本了嗎！”冷不防周子瑜一個鯉魚打挺，竟翻身欺壓其上。“啪嗒——啪嗒——”溫熱苦濕的觸感沾落湊崎紗夏的睫毛、眼內，教她的睫毛不再根條分明、眼睛亦是去了乾澀。

“子瑜，別哭了。”此刻竟是方寸大亂起來。湊崎紗夏手忙腳亂的擡手拭去周子瑜的淚水，不曾想周子瑜竟是哭得越發慘烈起來，“平井府的小廝説，你家小姐要回日本了！紗夏姐姐，你是要離開我了……”

“對不起……”

陡然間，冷泉的氣息併出，與之呼應的初春緋櫻悠悠落在流水，仿同催情的迷香。透著紙窗的日光教人一陣眩暈，風鈴驚擾得她與她聽不著心跳血流。

是燥熱，是無力。

周子瑜那雙烏眸調和著湊崎紗夏的琥色，微動的眸子恰似方煮沸的湯藥，一飲而盡方才止息了心靈頑疾。但是，它卻毒殺了理智。

周子瑜一下拔去湊崎紗夏的髮簪，如瀑青絲頓時於氖氛劃過微痕，拂過了她蒼白的臉龐，陡地留下了不曾見到的痕跡。

冷硬的地板上，湊崎紗夏是只受了傷的小狐。生命正一點、一點的隨時間流逝，又一點、一點的遭周子瑜填補回來。

沒有周子瑜，也沒有湊崎紗夏。只有兩個相愛的人，她們只有今天，可恨的一天，教她們身心相托，在氤氲迷霧中，將對方揉入骨血。所有的愛意，一切的不捨，都化作悠揚的吟嘆。

十指緊扣著。

鮮紅的青春冉去不返。

周子瑜無言的拾起贈予湊崎紗夏的腰帶，跪在地上、沉默將它繫好在湊崎紗夏的腰間。

“我很喜歡。”

喜歡它，更喜歡你。

“對不起。”周子瑜忽然開腔，沉聲道：“若然我成了角兒就好了，我就能把你贖回來……”周子瑜的手頓住，她虔誠的宛如如來坐下的信徒：“我向你發誓”少年人的誓言最為純粹而認真，冷清清的房間隱約聽見僧眾的清磐梵音，“他朝我成了角兒，我立馬去日本把你贖回來。”

“我等你。”又是一個吻，她把自己抵押給周子瑜，更自窗外折了一枝柳條，像那時那般將它按在周子瑜的掌心：“等你成了角兒，等你將它還給我，我再將這條腰帶還給你。”

那刻周子瑜還能説甚麼？臺上的霸王、英雄，只能將最青澀、最真誠的那面給了湊崎紗夏，這個能把青春、純潔給了她的女子，“等我。”

但你為甚麼沒來？聽平井桃説，周子瑜紅得很，某勳貴手下的狗腿子甚至為了請她到勳貴家祝壽，不惜花了一千大洋——大學教授幾個月的工資；更別提多少人願為她一笑而形骨消瘦。

“桃姐姐，你知道周子瑜是為何隱退了嗎？”

她負隅頑抗。

“沒有人知道是因為甚麼原因”平井桃補充一句，道：“知道的都成了鬼。”

“鬼？”很快，湊崎紗夏便知道平井桃的意思了。

昔時燈火絲竹絡繹不絕的梨園，空餘寥寥朽木獨佇。颯風於氖氛盪起了微波，薰黑的敗瓦隱約見得舊日華燈高掛，兀自閃爍著紙醉金迷的輝煌。

浮華故影，皆是幻象而已。

湊崎紗夏不禁惘然，昔日諾言猶在耳邊，她知道北平而非十八歲那年的故土。記憶裏鮮明的畫卷頃刻間也退了色，徐徐展開的幃幔宛同那日冉退於地的落紅一般，擋去了戲子的容顏，教她悲涼至極。

她能跟周子瑜再見嗎？或許能，或許不能。她也想不清自己是否當真想與她重遇，想跟她訴說思念，想跟她訴說孤寂；卻又不想質問她背約，不想眼見她與記憶截然不同。

誰也想時間永遠定格於某刻某瞬間，可誰也阻不了時間走。

她低頭看著微微退色的緋紅，沉沉嘆了口氣。


End file.
